


Sometimes, Weakness is Love

by HedaTheCommander



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Blood must have Blood, Clexa, Comfort, F/F, Love is Weakness, Sex, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaTheCommander/pseuds/HedaTheCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa comforts Clarke in her time of need after Finn's death. The commander begins to realize that weakness is sometimes having the strength to act on your feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Weakness is Love

"I thought I would never get over the pain," Lexa whispers, "But I did," she states more convincingly. 

"How?" asks a doubtful Clarke.

"By recognizing it for what it is," Lexa tells her, tilting her chin up to suppress the thought of showing emotion,

"Weakness," she finally stops staring at the pile of ashes and faces the girl who she made kill her lover.

"What is, love?" Clarke questions.

The commander nods. Clarke's blue eyes are met with pained green ones, neither refusing to back down. Clarke silently questions Lexa's past, but the hurt in both girls' eyes are the same. Lexa is the first to break contact, turning around and walking calmly into her tent. Clarke is quick to nip at her heels, however, angry and the brunette's lack of sympathy and outright dishonesty.

"You think I'm weak for having feelings Lexa but I think you're weak for hiding them," Clarke spits, all the while trapping Lexa against the table.

Clarke is so close it makes Lexa's head spin. She can't deny the blatant attraction towards the girl. Her beautiful golden hair cascading around her shoulders, her ocean deep blue eyes that care more than Lexa herself would admit, her unwavering loyalty to her people. Lexa admired how Clarke chose to plunge the knife through her lover, saving him from the pain that would've been inflicted by the Grounders. Even though it was all Lexa had known. Blood must have blood. Costia was the one who showed her that she could not let her guard succumb to the petty human conditions. Love was weakness, but what Clarke did took true strength. After all, victory stands on the back of sacrifice.

"Leave us," Lexa spoke harshly to her guards, her eyes never leaving Clarke's gaze.

The commander's men hesitated but it was soon to pass as they made their way out of the tent.

"The dead are gone, Clarke, the living are hungry," she stated simply.

Clarke had never felt so enraged in her life. She had just put a knife through the first person she ever loved. Finn shouldn't have died, he did what he did because he thought it was in Clarke's best interest. She begged and begged the commander of the Grounder's to make it stop, but the stubborn brunette was strict in her ways. No one had ever infuriated Clarke so much, not even Wells, and yet, she couldn't deny that the pain in Lexa's eyes was one she knew all too well. Clarke had lost her dad unjustly, Lexa had lost Costia. The only difference was Lexa knew how to hide her feelings, to protect her people. Clarke made all her decisions with her heart, because she knew it was the best way to protect her own kin. 

Clarke raised her right fist and struck. The bottom of Lexa's lip split open and blood spilled freely as the brunette curled her head back around, stoically challenging Clarke. The commander knew this was a crime punishable by death, but she understood Clarke's anger, it was the same anger she harbored towards the Ice Queen.

Seeing the blood, Clarke had realized what she had done. Somehow, her head told apologize profusely. Her heart, however, had its own accord. Clarke captured Lexa's bottom lip between her own. The commander froze, but soon melded into the kiss, ignoring the voice in her head telling her it was wrong. 

Lexa wrapped her strong arms around the shorter girl's waist, molding their bodies together and using it as leverage to push the girl to the back of the tent, never once breaking the kiss.

Clarke felt the back of her knees hit the mattress and poured her strength and anger into flipping their positions and throwing the commander onto the bed. 

Lexa's lust filled green eyes went wide in shock. Clarke wasted no time in stripping every garment of clothing and straddling Lexa, thighs pinning strong hips to the mattress.

Sensing the other girl's lack of movement, Clarke gently guided Lexa's hands to her breasts, and covered them, gently squeezing and encouraging. Gaining confidence, Lexa pushed her body up and took a pert nipple in her mouth. Clarke gasped, eyes closed, fingers interlocking in Lexa's luscious braids. Lexa let her hands wander down Clarke's spine, fingertips lightly scratching the area, causing Clarke to arch into her even more. She massaged Clarke's voluptuous ass, admiring it's firmness and roundness, while kissing up her neck and sucking at the blonde's pulse point.

"Lexa," Clarke gritted through her teeth.

The brunette smirked, "Patience is a virtue, Clarke."

"But I'm a criminal," Clarke husked. Lexa raised an eyebrow, but Clarke was too busy noticing that Lexa had on too many clothes. She crawled down the long body and started removing Lexa's boots with a swift yank to each. Lexa's pants were next. They were skin tight, but Clarke gripped them at the waist band and pulled them down in one quick motion, earning a gasp from the brunette as her skin adjusted to the new temperature. Lexa's shirt met the same fate. She sat unmoving as Clarke unwound her bound breasts, letting them fall freely for Clarke to admire. They were bigger than they looked, unbound and inviting, succulent in Clarke's eyes. She admired the tattoos on Lexa's abdomen, making a mental note to ask the commander what they meant later. Lexa was bare naked, exposed, except for her belt. She let Clarke unhook it but the blonde was quick to pull out the knife, the metal scraping cutting through the tension of the girls' uneven breaths. Lexa feared Clarke was going to kill her, right there and then. 

Clarke's desire was burning to the point of no control. She impaled the knife into the mattress, right between Lexa's legs. The brunette fell back onto the mattress and let out a sigh of relief. Clarke slowly lowered herself on the handle of the knife, moaning at the way it stretched her walls. With her hands placed firmly on the hips of the girl below her, and her eyes unwavering with fierce determination, she began riding the knife, picking up her pace as she went along.

Lexa was pooling at the sight, feeling Clarke's body hit her thighs in perfect rhythm. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Clarke beneath her arms, pulling her off the knife and slamming her down to the mattress. Lexa wasted no time in entering two fingers into Clarke, her tongue latching onto the blonde's clit. The commander sat back on the knife her partner had just been on, mentally critiquing herself for never thinking of that before. Her free hand found Clarke's in the sheets. Entangling her fingers with the blonde, Lexa squeezed met the pressure that the blonde was applying on her hand. 

"Lexa, oh fuck," Clarke moaned. Lexa knew the girl was close. She could feel her own orgasm approaching, spurred on by Clarke's sexy pleads. She curled her fingers inside Clarke and unapologetically sucked her clit. 

Clarke was a blubbering mess. She was so close to release. Lexa stroked a particularly sensitive spot and Clarke came undone, waves of pleasure rocking her body as Lexa helped her ride out her orgasm.

Clarke was coming down from her high when Lexa hit hers. A low gutted moan escaped her lips as she threw her head back in pleasure. When she opened her eyes and looked down at the blonde in front of her, blue eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

Lexa acted on instinct. Tossing the knife aside, not caring where it landed, and swooped up the blonde in her arms. She scooted them beneath the fur covers of the bed and let Clarke wrap herself around Lexa. Clarke's sobs were heartbreaking and the commander hated herself for causing it, but Finn was guilty. She would not let her people betray their customs because she cared for the girl without explanation. 

Clarke cried herself to sleep in the safety of Lexa's arms. The commander placed a feather light kiss on the girl's head and slipped away. In the makeshift bathroom, Lexa's hands gripped the sink until her knuckles turned white. She chanced another glance at the sleeping girl in her bed. She was in way over her head. She knew exactly what Anya and Indra would say to her if they knew, but she could not be bothered with their lessons right now. Clarke had entered her life unexpectedly, fucked up her walls because the sky girl had seen right through her act. Lexa finally looked at herself in the mirror. Blue and purple marks faintly splaying on her dark skin, hair disheveled, but kohl still perfectly smeared. It was a mask, essentially, one she was letting Clarke wash away with every flicker of her blue eyes. Clarke called her by her first name. Clarke called her out on her bullshit. Clarke was just as strong headed and loyal to her people as Lexa was herself. It was admirable. They were born for this. 

Lexa sighed, wetting a cloth and slowly guiding it down her face, removing all the dirt and makeup that had clumped itself in her pores. Gathering her night dress, she slipped it on, still watching Clarke's face distort in discomfort. She leaned against her dresser, wishing she could take all of Clarke's pain away. 

She couldn't bare it any longer. Her bare feet padded out of the room to summon Indra.

The short haired woman came immediately, concern laced in her voice.

"Heda, are you feeling okay? Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I am fine Indra. I need you to oversee the camp for the night, I have more pressing matters at hand," Lexa stated, head held high.

"Yes commander." Indra wanted to question her leader, she had known the girl since she began her training, immediately recognizing the internal struggle the girl in front of her was facing, but she knew better than to press the brunette.

"I will bring you breakfast in the morning, Heda?" she asked. 

"Yes, Indra, that will be all."

When Indra left, she heard straggled whimpers coming from the back room. She quickly shuffled in to find Clarke reaching out for something that was not there.

Lexa sighed, she knew it wasn't right, but she crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around the distressed blonde woman. Clarke fell back into Lexa's embrace as if they had done this every night of their lives. Lexa couldn't deny the way their bodies fit, or how Clarke's cries immediately ceased when Lexa's warmth was wrapped around her like a childhood blanket. 

Lexa let her eyes flutter shut, feeling a sense of rebirth with the blonde in her arms. Like Lexa and Clarke could love each other in another life. Maybe even love each other in this life. Love is weakness, Lexa chastised, but she couldn't help but think that maybe the woman in her arms would be the exception.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
